


Gift

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: He's pretty sure that Colonel Sheppard's never been asked to do this...





	Gift

Evan sighs as he kneels in front of the altar and opens his BDUs. He's pretty sure that Colonel Sheppard's never been asked to do this; is more than positive that if he had then Rodney wouldn't have able to keep his mouth shut about it. No, it seems like the honour of jerking off for an alien culture is entirely Evan Lorne's pleasure.

Of course, it's more than worth it when he thinks of what his team are going to be given in return. So, he'll jerk off and then put up with the comments and jokes that are bound to happen when they get back to Atlantis. Because, when this is over, he's going to be walking through that Stargate with a fully charged ZPM in his hands. And that, he thinks, is worth his hand on his dick any day.


End file.
